This invention relates only to the currently most popular standardized type dualspool invertibly operable mesially-symmetrical tape-cassette, embodying such exterior surface configuration as is typified in U.S. Pat's. #D-280,814 & D-262,876(7) all three being classed: D14/sub.-11: and more specifically, it relates to the traditionally squared-off perimeter edging construction clearly revealed thereto.
Heretofore, it has been the practice to construct the above type cassettes with an abruptly squared perimeter cross-section which over the course of several decades has confounded some perplexed users in it's mild affinity toward becoming jammed in the generally standardized entry-chute portion of an electromagnetic-recorder/player unit. Although literally billions of these industry-standardized cassettes have performed with significant reliability, a servey of a thousand users revealed recently, that the one area of desired improvement prevails in the problem encountered by nearly all users at least once; --that being a predilection for the cassette to become skewedly jammed generally amongst the guide-rails of the above mentioned playing apparatus. This proclivity can be well aggravated in the presence of a darkened room, when one is endeavoring to enhance the evening mood with appropriate music; --only to become embroiled in a pesky situation whereby a cassette having gone unbeknownstly askew, is inadvertently closed into the player-machines's receiver-compartment! This last move naturally still further compounds the problem, to the extent that sometimes the entire player-apparatus must be taken to a repair-station in order the waywardly offending cassette be carefully extricated without damage to either component. Not only can this dastardly situation spoil the mood of the moment, but the added expense of technician-service is unappreciated as well.
Background research discovery provides some prior patent-art regarded as only remotely germane to this disclosure, and only to the extent of non-stereotypical tapecartridges of other types not interchangeable with the standard "cassette"-unit. For example, the circa-1978 U.S. Pat. #D-248,470(classed: D14/sub.-11) to Fairchild Camera & Instrum. Co., in which FIG. 5 shows a tape-cartridge unit having square anterior/posterior portions in conjunction with slightly rounded opposite side portions. This apparent stylization, does not contemplate nor anticipate addressing the problem of skewing in the tilt-out type receiver-tray, because the Fairchild-cartridge (note the finger-grip serrations included at the posterior end, which protrude outward from a machines's mouth-insertion) was made to slide into an entry-mouth remiss of the problematical tilt-out guide-rail members.
Another search specimen tape-cartridge was found in the circa-1971 U.S. Pat. #D21,003 (classed: D26/sub.-14) to Systems-resources Corp., which is a pen-like endless-loop pocket-convenient tape-cartridge principally exhibiting a straight elongated square-sided body with minor radiused anterior and posterior ends included thereto. Again, the very configuration of this embodiment, presupposes use other than that which would necessarily involve any anticipation contemplation of this new instant disclosure; the ends of the Systems-resources cartridge were simply shown rounded because it suited the interposing of internal end-rollers for the endless-tape contained therein, which has nothing to do with facilitating anti-jam problems.
Actually, when viewed in the broad surface-area projected manner, the subject standard/tape-cassette includes very slightly radiused terminations of all four corners; which has no bearing upon the subject anti-jam solution to be subsequently addressed herein: since as with the Systems-resources embodiment above, such application of radii merely serve to make transitions between otherwise substantially planar edging portions.
Accordingly, the invention disclosure hereof is presently being developed as the "SofTouch"-cassette under the auspices of Inventech-Mfg./Mkt. Co., Pt. Loma, Calif.